


5 Times Zuko and Katara Insisted They Weren't Together

by neuxue



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara, Zutara Month, mentions of sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuxue/pseuds/neuxue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the "She's not my girlfriend"/"I'm not his girlfriend" act fools no one. Written for Day 19 of Zutara Month 2012: Stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Zuko and Katara Insisted They Weren't Together

 

Jun

“I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND," Katara insisted stubbornly at the same time Zuko shouted "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND."  
  
Jun raised an eyebrow, looking from one to the other. "Oh really," she said dryly, "that's not what it sounded like last night"  
  
Katara could feel her face blushing red as Zuko tried to protest. Jun silenced him with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Don't bother," she said with a smirk, "Nyla can smell sex a mile away."

 

*****

Toph

“Stupid stubborn earthbender,” Zuko muttered as Toph refused to wear proper formal clothes.  
  
“Please, Toph? I have to wear the Fire Lord robes, it can’t possibly be worse than that.”  
  
“No. I had enough of being a lady last time we were in Ba Sing Se.” She stomped her foot and kicked a rock that would have hit his head, had he not ducked. He sighed and looked to Katara for help.  
  
“Come on Toph, at least do up your hair. And maybe have a bath first.”  
  
“I happen to like having a healthy coating of dirt on me,” Toph said, hands on her hips. “No. I’m going like this.”  
  
“Stupid stubborn earthbender,” Katara said under her breath.  
  
“You’re calling _me_ stubborn? You two are both too stubborn to even admit you like each other!”  
  
“I – we – what?” Zuko and Katara stammered in unison.  
  
“Oh please. I’m supposed to be the blind one here and even I can see that much!”  
  
“We’re not – ”  
  
“Get a room,” Toph said, turning away. Then she stomped her foot again and lifted her hands, raising a circular wall around the two of them.  
  
“Oh wait, I just gave you one.”

 

*****  
Mai  


Mai closed the door as a jet of water met a blast of fire not quite loudly enough to drown out the two benders’ voices.  
  
She saw Ty Lee waiting in the next room, her eyes wide as she stared at the door through which Mai had just come.  
  
“Is everything okay?” Ty Lee asked worriedly.  
  
Mai rolled her eyes and almost laughed. “Fine. I think those two must fight more than they fuck. Not that either of them will admit it. Still, if they’re not careful they’ll burn down the palace. Or flood it.”  
  
“Are you sure you don’t mind? Zuko and Katara being together, I mean?”  
  
She actually did laugh at that. “Are you kidding? I didn’t think it was possible, but Zuko has actually managed to find someone even more stubborn than he is. This should be fun.”

 

*****  
Iroh  


Iroh had invited all six of them to tea, but insisted on sitting Zuko and Katara together.  
  
“It’s much more romantic this way, don’t you think?” he said with a wink. The others tried to hide their laughter as Katara blushed and Zuko tried to protest.  
  
“It’s not like that!” Katara said. Iroh just laughed and left to prepare the tea.  
  
He served them with a smile, and the rest of the hour passed with no further mention from anyone about any presumed relationship. The tea, as usual, was excellent.  
  
It wasn’t until they were about to leave that Katara remembered to read the description on the card that came with the tea.  
  
A delicate blend of flavours, rich and sweet with a hint of spice. A perfect tea to share between two lovers.  
  
Katara narrowed her eyes, and with a flick of her hand sent the remaining contents of every teapot in the shop flying towards the kitchen.  
  
All she got in response was the faint sound of Iroh’s laughter.

 

*****  
Suki  


“Still here?” Suki asked as she got into bed. “Why not go share with Zuko?”  
  
“I am not going to share a room with Zuko!” said Katara, tired of ignoring Suki’s teasing suggestions. “Why do you keep telling me to?”  
  
Suki rolled her eyes. “Because you can’t even wave a fan in the room with all the sexual tension between you two!”  
  
Katara gaped at her, lost for words. Before she could think of a reply, Suki spoke up again.  
  
“And also because I would really like to fuck your brother, and it just doesn’t feel right to do that with you here.” 


End file.
